Ruby Wings
by Oracle of Fate
Summary: After being shipped around from foster home to foster home, Max finally stops at the Martinezs. Finding love is something unusual, her first idea is to run away. But they grab on tightly. FAX, GOWAN, EGGY. THIS IS BEING REWRITEN AND I HAVE PREMISION!
1. Chapter 1

**-FANG-**

I sat on the black leather sofa next to Gazzy. Iggy was pacing in front of us all. Any other time, I would have laughed inwardly, but, I couldn't really blame the guy.

The Martinez's were adopting a girl named Maximum Ride. She was apparently a tough case, and had been abused her entire life.

So, yeah. Everyone was pretty stressed.

"Do you think she'll wanna go shopping? I love to go shopping! I saw the cutest black tights in the window and the Gap, with one knee hole ripped out. Speaking of which, Fang, how many more rips do you need in your jeans? There's a difference from looking chic, and from looking Goth. And you've crossed the line. _Anyways _I had the best pickle-ham sandwich ever! It was just so amazing and wonderful! I love the word wonderful! It's so cheerful and happy!" Nudge ranted.

"Nudge. Shut up." I said.

Nudge is actually my twin sister. It's ironic. You've got me, tall, dark and silent- and then you got her. The bright, bouncing ball of giggles and squeals.

Gazzy is actually the Martinez's foster son. He was adopted when he was fifteen, and he had actually been abused a couple of times. I remember staying up with Iggy, making sure he wouldn't run away. The dude was creative, you gotta give him that.

Iggy is their actual flesh and blood son. He and Gazzy make bombs all the time. They're a little frightening at times.

A knock rang throughout the house and Valerie Martinez rushed towards the door. We all shut our eyes in anticipation.

Mrs. M's voice floated towards us and we opened our eyes.

"We hope that you'll be comfortable here, and if you need anything, feel free to ask,"

Three people walked towards the living room and soon they were standing there, right in front of us.

The girl, Maximum Ride, had long dirty blond hair with a red streak set through. She had caramel brown eyes full of anger, hate and fear. She was tall with scars covering her arms. She wore a white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. She also wore a necklace that was a ruby stone in shape of a tear drop. The necklace had two crystals for wings connected through it.

"Max, these are my sons, Iggy and Gazzy, and these are our neighbors, Fang and Nudge." Mrs. M smiled.

She looked us over, her face showing no emotion.

"Everyone, this is Max."

"Hey," Iggy smiled. He took the warning signs in and knew better than to touch her in any way.

I just nodded. Gazzy said hi.

Nudge grinned and then began talking, "Oh my gosh! Your Max! you're so pretty! I love your red streak! Where'd you get it done? I want to get something like that, but with pink! You'd look so pretty in pink! We can go shopping, do each other's nails an-"

"Shut. Up." Max said in her eerie with drawn voice.

**MY LITTLE NOTE!**

**Hey, I wanna thank Water of Silver for letting me complete her story, as well as redo it! Sup girl?**

**Anyways…. I hope you guys will review, and I want to do a few things differently, so I'm not just copying and pasteing cuz I hate it when people do that. **

**So yeah. **

**Ari is still nice, Rowan and the gang are still evil, and Rowan still had an accident. **

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

MAX'S POV:

I stood in a middle of a room, probably the nicest I had ever been in. it had red walls and dark furniture. It seemed like a kind of room made for me, but why should I get comfortable. I was going to leave shortly.

I was through with it. I had been abused every moment of my life. Why should I wait for this cookie cutter family to start beating me as well?

I grabbed my backpack and sort through it, making sure everything was ready. A couple of tee shirts, wind beater and two pairs of jeans. Sketch pad and a pencil stub. All I really need. The more you have, the easier it is to catch you.

I had lived a good chunk of my life out on the streets; I had once lived with a gang called the Ghosts. **(A/N: Is it just me, or has anyone else noticed Water of Silver used the gang from book 3 in this?) **

I was raised to be tough, and to never look back. When you were weak, you would die. You don't trust anyone but yourself and a knife. They'll come and get you. Make your regret ever hoping in them.

**MIDNIGHT:**

I stood up and walked to the window. It had a trellis right next to it, making this easy. I had been jumping out of rooms ever since I was first adopted.

Picking locks was important. If things were getting to bad, like a man trying to rape me or to kill me, I would run into a room and lock the door. Pick the lock and leave. That was all that stood in-between me and my freedom. This lock.

Hearing the satisfying click, I grabbed the bag and slide out my window and scaled down the trellis easily.

The yard was big actually, having a large oak tree in the yard, and plenty of room to run. Great place to raise a kid. Rather than in a dog cage or kennel.

I could see a gate. Easy to open, easy to climb. It was freedom. I ran straight for it, hope drilled into my veins. _I must get to freedom. To safety._

But life isn't that easy.

"Max," A voice called.

**Fang's POV:**

AS SOON AS Iggy called her name she froze. Went rigid and tense.

I began to inch my way over to her, slowly and silently. But her eyes instantly met mine and she backed up a few feet so she could keep both of us in her sights.

"Max, please. Just come back inside. You'll be safe. We won't tell mom and dad about this." Iggy tried to reason with her. It was hard to see her in the dark. Just her eyes. Bright with panic and anger.

"No thanks," She sounded as if she were smirking. Dropping her bag she spun around and began to run. Vaulting over the gate she took off.

Chasing her was hard. She ran fast. Very fast. She took sharp turns and was light on her feet. Iggy and I ran with everything we had, just to keep up with her.

As we were nearly flying over the park when I began running harder and harder and harder.

Running forward I tackled her.

**Max's POV:**

One of the boys managed to tackle me but made it so I wouldn't hit my head or hurt myself.

Huh. That was strange. Normally the whole point of adopting me was so you could hurt me.

He grasped my arms and pinned them beside me. Straddling me, Iggy ran over.

"Crap, you run fast." Iggy panted.

"And you're an idiot." I muttered, trying to yank my arms out of him grasp. The ground on my back made my welts cry out.

"Are you done?" Iggy asked.

"What the hell were you doing under that window?" I snapped. Fang tightened his grip on my wrists, making me give up.

"How stupid do you honestly think I am? Gazzy tried that stunt at least four times before he tried something different. You're not leaving us." Iggy frowned.

"I think you're very stupid, and unlike him, I will escape." I shot back. I already hated this guy even more than before.

"If I have to sleep on your floor to keep you there, I will do it." Iggy promised.

"If I have to knock you unconscious, I will do it," I promised. "Now let me go right now."

"Fine. But if you even try to run, Fang and I will carry you by your wrists and ankles. Got it?"

"Got it," I muttered.

Fang slowly got off of me and held out a hand to help me up. I ignored it and got up by myself and waited for them to lead the way. Fang walked close by me, ready to grab me if I even tried to run away.

Iggy was silent as he led us back.

**MY LITTLE NOTE OF AWESOMENESS!**

So, this is the second chapter of Ruby Wings. I wanna say thanks to all you lovely reviewers, and I want to thank Water of Silver for her lovely PM.

So, tell me what you think cuz I want to make sure you guys are happy with this.

And about the dog cage and kennel, that will be explained later.


End file.
